When Words Become Superfluous
by ShallSetYouFree
Summary: College drama. Ficlet. Faberry.


Disclaimer: Not my characters.

This will be a multi-chapter fic based on several prompts by several people.

Chapter 1: Prompt by Anon: Quinn and Rachel Facetiming.

Rachel: You will pick up my facetime request right this second or I swear.

Quinn: I can't talk to you right now, baby. I'm in a study group.

Rachel: I don't care! We haven't spoken on the phone in days. We've barely been texting. I demand more.

Quinn: I'm sorry Rach, but seriously I have Philosophy final tomorrow!

Rachel: Dance 101 will start in a couple minutes. I just want 30 seconds. Is that too much to ask of my GIRLFRIEND.

Rachel eagerly accepted the facetime request that came through a few seconds later after adjusting her hair over her shoulders. She turned her back to the rest of the room, sitting on a window ledge. It lit up her face perfectly for optimal viewing for Quinn. This would be the first time her girlfriend would see her face in over a week.

"Hey!" Rachel said with a wide grin until Quinn's face filled the screen. "Oh, wow. You look awful." She furrowed her brows together in concern. The blonde had her hair up in a messy, loose ponytail. Black-rimmed glasses were perched precariously on a make-up free face. "And yet, also very sexy." The grin was back.

Quinn bit her her bottom lip before smiling slightly. "Hello to you, too." She cocked her head to the side and brought the phone closer to her face. "Do you always wear so much make up to dance class?"

"Yeah, Cassandra July will take any opportunity to put me down."

"Are you sure you're not doing it for that Brody guy?"

Rachel sighed. This again. "Baby I told you, he's just a friend!" The diva jumped to her feet in frustration, an automatic reaction to stomp her feet when she's frustrated. Just as her feet hit the ground, she was lifted off the floor and spun around in the air.

The phone fell to the floor as Brody spun her in the air with his muscular arms wrapped low around her waist. As he put her down, he planted a lingering kiss to Rachel's cheek. Rachel was laughing freely all the while, but pushed away from him as soon as she could stand on her own.

She dove for her phone, the screen of which was filled with Quinn's scowling face.

Crap.

"Just friends, huh?" the blonde said when Rachel brought the phone back up while rushing out the door for a more private conversation. "I think he thinks it's more than that."

"He doesn't!" she hissed into the phone when she got to the relatively quiet hallway.

"Oh, ok, so he knows you have a have a girlfriend?"

"You know I can't come out yet."

"Right. 'Because you're getting enough grief as it is,'" Quinn air-quoted. "You know what? It doesn't look like you're getting any grief at all. It looks like you're getting hot, talented guys," Quinn's voice was raising and a student shushed her. She was in the library, after all. She lowered her voice to a harsh whisper. "Guys to lift you up and kiss your cheek and cheer you on and flirt with you. And I think you LOVE it. Which is the real reason you won't come out. It's New York for Christ's sake. And NYADA! At least half of the student body is gay!"

"Gay men," Rachel specified with a whisper, glancing around to make sure no one was hearing this particular conversation.

"Whatever, Rachel. You keep saying I'm the one who forgets that I have a girlfriend when you won't eve-"

"SCHWIMMER," Cassandra said, loudly, as she passed behind Rachel on her way to the dance room. "You're late. Seriously, I can't wait for your mediocrity to give me a splitting migraine today, so move it."

Quinn scowled at that. "I swear if I ever meet her I will tear into her with wild abandon."

"Shh!" Rachel said as she was struggling with removing her sweater with one hand.

"Why do you care what she thinks so much, Rachel? She's just and intimidated washout who screwed up her own career."

"Because she can make my life hell here if I push her. I know it! I'm tired of being picked on, no matter what the reason. She's like you were in high school."

As soon as the words came out, she regretted it immediately. This was still a sore subject between them. The way Quinn treated Rachel in high school was something neither of them wanted to talk about. It was too confusing for Rachel and too shameful for Quinn.

"I gotta go," she said as pursed her lips and averted her eyes. "Good luck with studying."

"Have fun with Brody."

Rachel hung up. She didn't have the energy nor the time to respond to that. It was time for another day of taking lumps from Cassandra and brushing off Brody's exhausting advances.


End file.
